1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for interior decorators, and more particularly, to a wallcovering kit and an apparatus for holding wallcovering tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for wallcovering tools to be sold in conjunction with a tray which is capable of holding paint or paste adhesive for the wallcoverings. However, the packaging of such tools is typically a loose cardboard cover and plastic film which is shrink-wrap sealed. Alternatively, a heat-sealed plastic bag may be used. While this type of disposable packaging may be suitable for displaying the tools in the store, the consumer has no convenient place to store the tools once the package has been opened. Other types of conventional packaging do not provide for the clear display of the tools, so that the consumer knows the type and size of tools being purchased.
A tray for wallpaper adhesive and tools has been patented by Lugo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,609, but this type of tray does not have pre-formed storage compartments which correspond to the shape of the various tools. In addition, this type of tray does not lend itself to easily packaging and displaying various wallpapering tools within the tray itself. While the patent does disclose a relatively small cover for one end of the tray, there is no provision for a protective cover over the entire tray which is able to keep the adhesive paste moist.
The present invention addresses these and many other problems associated with currently available wallcovering kits.